


Art: Early Númenor

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Elrond visits his brother in Númenor, at the beginning of its' days.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	Art: Early Númenor

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Every ending is a new beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199067) by [uniabocetaP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniabocetaP/pseuds/uniabocetaP)




End file.
